The Oath
by Geordietobes21
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happens after the afterlife? Nothing, right? Well, you're wrong. I don't remember much, I don't remember who I was, where I came from, I only vaguely remember what happened to me. The only thing I completely remember... Is the oath. I know a bad decision led to my downfall. I have to find a way. I must have my life back. Rated T cuz warriors.
1. Really short prologue Kinda

**A/N Hi guys! This is my first story that I have written in who knows how long. It's actually my second story, and my other story sucked really bad. I started that a year ago, and it was** _ **not**_ **my best work. I'm not the best at writing, so I hope that you will forgive me. This is the SHORTEST PROLOGUE IN THE WORLD, and it's not even really a prologue, but I promise that my chapters will be longer. Another thing, I don't know when I will post chappies. I will try to post whenever I can, but if i have a writer's block, I am busy, or am taking a break, I will make sure to tell you. (I could post every week for 2 weeks, then not post for 2 weeks if I don't have the time to write, but I will try to tell you if something happens.) WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS THE STORY! PLEASE RATE, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND DON'T JUDGE IF I SUCK AT WRITING! THANKS!**

 **PROLOGUE**

Thoughts of ?

 _Seasons ago, I made an oath. An oath that I knew would someday be the death of me. But life is only life, right? I mean, I would have died anyways. Unfortunately at the time, I hadn't realized that they hadn't meant death of a mortal. They meant the_ second _death. The one that truly hurts, knowing that you will forever be erased, forgotten and alone. Honestly, I was young, and thought that I would still have my afterlife to live. Now I'm in my afterlife, and the time has come._

 _I went by many names in my life. I was born a kittypet, lived part of my life as a rogue after I got lost as a kitten wandering out of my backyard, and became a warrior shortly after. I lived the rest of my life serving my clan, and I was happy. I became and apprentice,found a mate, lived until I was an elder, the stereotypical life of a warrior. But the night after my warrior ceremony, he came. He told me that I could have everything I could possibly want, if I just swore to give him my life when I was older. I remember asking him, how much older, exactly? He answered, seasons and seasons older than I was now._

 _I nodded, positive that I knew exactly what was happening, when in reality, I didn't. I was as clueless as a blind mouse, but his promises were so tempting. I said the oath, and I had thought I was taking advantage of him- At the time I still thought I was going to die from my mortal life- but I was so wrong. I don't quite remember the exact wording, but the oath was basically a more complicated version of this:_

I solemnly swear to give up my life, to die so that another may live. When the time comes, I will not struggle, but willingly leave my body. I know the consequences if I do not keep this oath.

 _That was my downfall. That led to this. I see his eyes now. Such a beautiful color, yet so sinister, and deceiving. He is approaching me.._

 _Goodbye..._

 **I will post the first chappie soon. (It will be longer than the prologue for sure. :D) Thank you for reading this HORRIBLY SHORT prologue, and I hoped it sparked some interest. Feel free to review/comment!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys! It's Geordietobes. I hope anyone who reads this likes my first chapter! I will try to get a chapter out whenever I can, but sometimes I can be busy. Anyways, comment if you want me to reply to reviews, and without further ado... Here is the first installment of The Oath!**

POV of ?

The first thing I see is a blinding light, shining down on me. I feel weak, and my body feels like stone. I lay there for a while, trying to remember. Remember what? I'm not sure. A scene suddenly flashes before my eyes. _There's fire surrounding me, closing in on my body, I see those eyes again, the eyes that haunted my dreams throughout my stay in Starclan. My feet are planted on the ground, I can't move, and all I can see is the ring of flames coming closer, and closer, and-_

I blink and the scene is gone, replaced once again by that blinding white light. A shudder goes through my body, and I close my eyes. _Is that what happened to me? Where am I now?_ I think to myself. Determined to answer my questions, I muster up the most strength I can, and slowly- but painfully- start to get up. Black spots fill my vision as my eyes adjust to the change of brightness, and when my vision is finally back to normal, I look around me. I'm in a small meadow, illuminated by a bright light. The edge of the meadow is completely black, and I realize that the light only illuminates a certain spot. For some reason it doesn't affect the surrounding area.

The light seems to be coming down from the sun, but I am confused. Isn't the sun supposed to shine it's brightness down on _everything?_ I push the questions out of my head, as there are more important matters to address. I'm still wondering where exactly I am, and why I am here. I know that the scene that I was shown probably what happened to me, but I don't exactly remember why. My head is filled with questions, and I'm getting a bit frustrated not knowing the answers, so I decide to explore the meadow.

There is nothing on the meadow, except for me, and an even layer of grass, but as I search the outer edges of the field, there is something seared into the ground. It literally looks as if there was a fire there. Smoke is rising from it, and it has whittled down to some black ashes. The words "The Oath" is written there. The words are strangely familiar, and I feel like a memory is coming to my head, but every time I reach for it, every time I try to grasp it and _remember_ , it seems to fly away. My frustration wells up once more, and I claw at the ground in frustration.

I suddenly realize that my paw is… Translucent!? I take a step back, momentarily forgetting that my paw is attached to my body. _I have to look for a pool!_ I think, frantically searching, and suddenly see a pool. _Strange, I don't think that was there before._ I shrug it off, and run over to the pool, looking at my reflection on it's surface. What I see is not what I expect. I'm blue, with a mixture of white, but I look wispy, and airy like fog. I am translucent, and the only solid things that I can see on my body are my eyes. They are a dark blue, contrasting to my light blue and white body. _What am I!?_

I stare at my reflection in disbelief for a while, before I break away, and go wandering back into my thoughts. The only thing that I don't know is what I used to look like, and still, I know, quite redundant, but where I am. I sigh dejectedly, wishing for all of my lost memories to come back. I speak for the first time, my voice wavering. "I wish I knew what was beyond the border." My voice sound strange, it is light and airy, like my appearance, but it can also sound eerie or even creepy at times.

Whichever God that ruled this place probably heard me, because it is then that I see it. A faint glow in the land beyond, making it possible for me to see some twisted trees, and the glow appears to be the same color as me. Cautiously, I wander into the dark forest, getting close enough to see the figure of another cat. Excitement wells up in me, knowing that I am not alone, and I am about to call out to the cat, but then I see another thing. Tendrils made of the shadows themselves are slowly wrapping around the cat.

It's almost like a python. They choke you in their coils to the point when you can't breathe, then eat you whole. The shadows are acting the same way, and I stand there for a moment, just staring, before realization creeps over me. _If I don't do something, who_ knows _what will happen to that cat?_ I unsheathe my claws, or at least, my spirit claws if that's a better thing to call them, and bound forward, slicing my claws into the shadows. Upon contact, the part of the shadows that I attack turn white, and dissipate, and the shadows loosen up enough for the other cat to escape.

Together, we drive the shadows bak, slicing rhythmically, until all of them are gone, leaving us panting. Once I catch my breath, I turn to the other cat. "What's your name?" I ask, realizing the cat is a she cat upon inspection. It's mainly the build, but for some reason, it's as if her aura is telling me she's a she-cat. "Leaf, but we can't talk here. Come, I presume that's your ground?" She replies, pointing at the meadow with her tail. _Ground? What's that?_ It's like leaf read my mind there, or maybe I just look confused, because she sighs.

"You're new, aren't you? That meadow, is your ground, and there are shadows all around it. That's why we have to go there. It's the safest place to be right now. If you have questions, I will gladly answer them… _In the meadow_." She says, exaggerating the last three words. I nod, and we rush back towards where I came from. When we arrive, she motions for me to sit down, and starts to speak. "Before we start talking, thanks for saving my life. I am grateful, and for saving my life, I will answer questions, don't tell me you don't have any, because _every single new cat who comes here has them_." She finishes off by emphasizing _each and every word_ near the end. (lol)

"Ok… We-" I start to talk, but it cut off by Leaf. "Oh, and tell me your name." I inwardly growl, annoyed, but answer. "I'm, uh, well…" I fumble around with my words, wracking my brain for something that should come to mind so easily, but come out with nothing. Leaf watches me, amused. "I always love that trick. Obviously, if you knew where we are, you wouldn't be struggling to figure out your name. Let me guess, something happened to you, you found yourself here, you got a flashback of yourself dying, and now you've met me, but you don't really have any of your memories?"

I nod, "How did you know?" Leaf's eyes seem to harden, and she looks away. "The reason I always know the story is because I have met many others like you." Her voice lowers. "And that's what happened to me… Seven seasons ago."


End file.
